Eien wa kizu
by Stein
Summary: SagaxKanon y un Dios que se acerca a los gemelos, quien sera ese dios? Que es lo que les hara? Les ayudara en su relacion o los separara?


_**Eien wa Kizu  
By. Rya Reil Miyu**_

Los gemelos estaban platicando en aquellos paisajes tan hermosos que poseía aquella tierra que los había visto nacer, aquel rió que los había lavado viéndolos desnudos desde que eran pequeños, los árboles que les daban sombra en aquellas épocas de calor o los refugiaba de las fuertes lluvias que luego azotaba aquel lugar, disfrutaban cada uno de la compañía del otro sin importarles mucho aquella barrera que se había puesto sobre ellos por el patriarca, en la que el hermano mayor se había convertido en el guardián y poseedor de la armadura de Géminis.

El menor de los gemelos dejaba descansar su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano mayor quien estaba acostado en aquel césped verde, ambos tomaban una pequeña siesta pues los entrenamientos habían acabado por ese día, se les veía tranquilos estando juntos, aquel calor que les recorría el cuerpo cuando estaban juntos era todo lo que necesitaban, pero un ruido llego a destruir aquella tranquilidad que ansiaban durara eternamente.

-Escuchaste eso Saga? –Levantándose de aquel cómodo lugar de donde estaba

-Si, veamos quien esta ahí, por que no fue ningún animal y no hay viento

-Oh! Lo siento, los asuste? Discúlpenme por favor

-Quien eres?

-Que rudeza… Mi nombre es… Arion

-Que haces por estos lugares, no deberías estar aquí

-Ah? Soy nuevo por aquí, mi maestro dijo que tenía que recorrer el territorio para conocerlo bien

-No estas muy grande para ser caballero? –veían a aquel muchacho que era de su misma edad, incluso de la misma estatura

-Si, pero aprendo rápido, se me dan muy bien las peleas, pero dice mi maestro que tengo que aprender nuevas técnicas y perfeccionarlas, y que aun me falta mucho por aprender

-Quien es tu maestro?

-El patriarca, por supuesto

-…

-Pueden ir a preguntarle si quieren

-Y eso haremos no te preocupes, pero vendrás con nosotros

-Como gusten

Así los tres se fueron hacia el templo en donde se encontraba el Gran Patriarca quien les confirmo que en verdad aquel muchacho de pelo cano era su aprendiz mas reciente.

-Y ustedes dos me ayudaran con el

-Si, señor

-Entonces comiencen enseñándole los alrededores, debe conocer su territorio, creo que lo saben no?

-Ahorita comenzaremos Gran Patriarca

-Bien, entonces váyanse ya

Los gemelos no estaban muy a gusto con aquel nuevo aprendiz que les habían dejado a su cargo, algo había en él que les hacia desconfiar, pero así pasaron los años, mientras que ellos le ayudaban al muchacho a entrenar ellos también lo hacían, perfeccionaban sus técnicas y aquel muchacho crecía siendo mas fuerte conforme el tiempo pasaba.

_**OOOOOO**_

Iba viendo a sus dos maestros, iguales en apariencia pero muy diferentes en realidad, desde el principio se había fijado en el menor de sus instructores, Kanon, pero ahora no dejaba de mirarlo cuando peleaba, las gotas de sudor que recorrían posesivamente por toda la piel morena, por su rostro, lamiendo aquel cuello que se le antojaría tocar con sus labios, recorriendo aquellos pectorales que el quería acariciar con sus manos, era un ser perfecto ante sus ojos, digno de un Dios, si tan solo supiera, pero no podía permitirse eso por el momento, primero debía actuar con cautela, para eso había llegado al templo de Athena.

Fijo su vista en el otro gemelo, aquel que logro ser el dueño y poseedor no solo de la armadura de Géminis sino también de su hermano menor, que aunque no se lo demostraban, aun, lo que sentían el uno por el otro era algo muy fuerte pero el se encargaría de eso, les revelaría a ambos la verdad de sus corazones, esa verdad a la que tanto temen.

Arion se había estado acercando mucho a Saga, o eso era lo que Kanon había estado viendo, le convidaba de su comida, le jalaba hacia si para llevarlo a "nuevos lugares que había encontrado", eso era algo que le molestaba, pero se quedaba extrañado ante tal comportamiento, sentía algo nuevo dentro de él, un malestar que no lo dejaba en paz, pero que era, amor? No se supone que el amor no debería de ser así pero nunca antes había conocido el amor, entonces como podía conocer aquello que se agitaba en su interior, sabia que le molestaba que Arion se acercara a Saga, que le hablara, también sabia que se sentía muy a gusto al estar cerca de su hermano, pero no podía decir que ese era un amor, siempre habían estado juntos, era natural que se sintieran bien estando cerca del otro, agito su cabeza tratando de borrar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, se paro y se fue dejando a los otros dos con la comida en la boca por aquella actitud que había tomado.

Saga se paro inmediatamente para seguir a su hermano, le preocupaba lo que le estuviera pasando, que tal si se sentía mal por que ahora ya no estaba tanto tiempo con el, después de todo, ahora como el caballero Géminis que era tenia mas obligaciones y ya no podía estar tanto tiempo con él, pero no era por que así lo quisiera, daría lo que fuera por estar siempre a su lado, pero ese era su deber como caballero de Athena, y no podía hacer nada al respecto

-Kanon –lo agarro de la muñeca

-…

-Que es lo que te sucede

-Nada –sin voltear se sacó de aquel agarre siguiendo su camino, dejando atrás a un sorprendido y preocupado Saga

-Saga…

-Mmm?

-Estas bien?

-Si… si

-Ven –agarrándolo de la mano sin que el otro pusiera mucha atención a lo que sucedía

El aprendiz de pelo cano lo sentó junto a un árbol dándole unas frutas que había encontrado, eran rojas y sabia perfectamente cual era el efecto que tenían, tardo mucho para encontrarlas y ahora que su maestro no estaba muy conciente de lo que hacia era el momento perfecto para usarlas, le dio unas cuantas poniéndolas en la boca, y las otras las guardo para cuando llegaran a la casa de Géminis.

Llegaron y no había nadie por ahí, Kanon debería haber estado todavía en algún sitio perdido en sus pensamientos, pero sentía su presencia no muy lejos del lugar, sabia que no iba a tardar mucho en venir a casa, era perfecto, todo estaba saliendo tal y como lo había estado planeando, con las frutas que había guardado hizo un jugo para el mayor de los gemelos quien se sentía un poco acalorado y no sabia muy bien el motivo, era de noche y el ambiente estaba fresco, desconocía la razón de sentirse así, a menos de que empezara a enfermarse

-Toma esto, esta fresco y te ayudara, por que veo que no estas sintiéndote muy bien ne?

-Si, gracias

Ingenuamente bebió aquel vaso, pudo comprobar que el sabor era igual al de aquella fruta que había comido momentos antes, dejo el vaso en la mesa parándose para dirigirse a su cuarto ayudado por el muchacho

Cuando llegaron Arion acostó al peliazul en la cama recostando su cabeza en la almohada inclinándose muy cerca de sus labios, respirando cada uno el aliento del otro, Saga sentía ahora mas fuerte el calor por todo su cuerpo, pero aquel calor estaba mas concentrado en su entrepierna, trataba de aguantar aquello o al menos hasta que estuviera solo pero cuando sintió tan cerca al muchacho no aguanto y lo beso con pasión acercándolo todo lo que pudo hacia si mismo.

Arion sonriendo ante esto poso una de sus manos en el pecho del otro acariciando por sobre la otra escuchando con satisfacción como aquel dejaba salir varios gemidos que ya no podía reprimir mas, se separaron mientras que le quitaba la playera a su maestro para besar aquellas tetillas tan duras al tacto, pellizcándolas mientras que el otro se arqueaba pidiendo mas, beso su cuello por todos los rincones llegando hacia su oreja donde la mordió lamiendo su interior.

Sintió la presencia del menor de los gemelos ahora mas cerca de donde estaban, incluso se dio cuenta que estaba ya en la casa así que bajo sus manos con un solo objetivo, llegar al miembro del moreno para comenzar a masturbarlo, quien ante esto gimió fuertemente, deshaciéndose en las manos de su alumno, quien sonrió con satisfacción quitándose toda la ropa para que el moreno debajo suyo pudiera sentir su piel ardiente para que la suya le quemara y gritara por mas.

Saga esta perdido en el placer que siente, jamás había experimentado algo así, aunque quisiera hacerlo con su hermano y no con quien estaba ahorita, pero sabia bien que nunca podría realizarse, no tanto por que ambos fueran hombres sino que aun peor eran hermanos y los tacharían aun mas, es que la gente no podía darse cuenta del amor tan puro y fuerte, tan hermoso y perfecto que se puede dar entre dos personas que se conocen de toda la vida, dos hermanos que compartieron el mismo vientre, quien nunca han sido separados sino que cada día se vuelven mas unidos? Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos y placer que sentía que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se abría, de quien se quedaba paralizado ante la escena que se hacia en ese cuarto, su cuarto.

Kanon escucho un ruido en la habitación de su hermano y se apresuro a entrar en ella, lo que vio lo dejo paralizado, paso un rato ahí observando con los ojos abiertos, ahí estaban los gemelos, juntos en una habitación, uno disfrutando y el otro paralizado.

Vio a su hermano menor parado en la puerta, lo miro anhelante, invitándolo a que se acercara, a que se uniera a su alumno, a que se posesionara de su cuerpo ayudándole con aquel insoportable calor, pero contrario a lo que pensó el muchacho endureció su mirada, estaba apunto de irse azotando la puerta  
pero fue detenido por una mano que agarraba su muñeca fuertemente, quien volteo su rostro entre sorprendido y enojado, pudo ver aquellos ojos rojos que le veían con deseo

-Vamos quédate y únete

-Que? Estas loco?

Se acerca a su oído con un tono seductor –yo se que quieres estar con él, velé, esta ahí en la cama mirándote solo a ti, esta esperándote, tanto su cuerpo como su corazón están en este momento desnudos ante tu presencia, él al igual que yo queremos estar contigo, vas a desaprovechar esta oportunidad?

Kanon no sabia que hacer, cierto que quería estar con su hermano, quería tocar su cabello, besar sus labios juntando sus lenguas, acariciar su piel bronceada, chupar aquel miembro erecto, beber del sudor que transpiraba, era muy erótico ver a su hermano con esos ojos anhelantes, sudando por todo lo que estaba sintiendo en su interior, realmente quería acercarse a él y devorarlo pero no sabia muy bien si hacerlo o no, que tal si su hermano lo rechazaba, que tal si solo lo hacia por que estaba demasiado excitado y no se daba cuenta de a quien se lo pedía con tal de satisfacer su deseo

-Kanon… ven… házmelo…

Al escuchar aquello no dudo en acercársele y devorar sus labios, cuanto había esperado por esto inconscientemente, cuanto lo había anhelado y jamás se había dado cuenta de ello, y ahora estaba ahí casi comiéndose a su hermano, no, devorándoselo, ambos expresaban en ese, su primer beso con la persona amada, todos sus sentimientos, todo el amor, todo el deseo y la pasión que les quemaba por dentro, cuando se estaban quedando sin aire se separaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos y siendo interrumpidos por la tercera persona que se encontraba ahí con ellos.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos, divirtámonos

Kanon lo miro entre extrañado y furioso, no permitiría que se acercara más a su hermano –Que?

-No pensabas que me iba a quedar así sin mas, no? Sensei…

-No te atrevas…

-Oh! Vamos maestro –acariciando el torso del menor de los gemelos –Me vas a dejar fuera de la diversión? –estando mas cerca de sus labios, casi rozándolo –yo comencé esto, deberías de agradecérmelo, y no quiero palabras, quiero acciones –lo besa metiendo su lengua todo lo que puede en la boca del peliazul quien por la sorpresa no reacciona como debería, emitió un pequeño gemido cuando su alumno apretó sus glúteos pegando su cadera con fuerza a la suya, sintiendo aquel erecto miembro sobre el suyo que comenzaba a ponerse en el mismo estado.

Lo fue pegando hacia la pared acariciando su cintura mientras quitaba su playera solo despegando sus labios unos breves instantes, desabrocho los pantalones metiendo su mano tocando directamente el miembro, sintió como el otro se estremecía ante tal acción, comenzó a masturbarlo deteniéndose de golpe y dejándolo extrañado por eso, lo jalo de la orilla de sus pantalones hacia la cama, aventándolo hacia ella y quitándole por fin toda la ropa que estorbaba metiendo aquel miembro palpitante en su boca.

Saga veía aquella escena mientras se tocaba así mismo por todas partes, ansiaba a su hermano, ansiaba a su alumno, solo quería que se acercaran para él también atenderlos a ellos, y así fue cuando su hermano estaba ahora en la cama boca arriba y empezando a gemir que se inclino hacia el besándolo suavemente convirtiendo aquel beso tierno en uno cada vez mas apasionado y salvaje, bebían la saliva del otro, pero llego a un punto en que resbalaba fuera de sus bocas de tan apasionado que era aquel beso.

Se fue inclinando mas sobre él besando sus tetillas al igual que su gemelo lo hacia con él, chupaba y lamía su abdomen empezando a gemir cuando su hermanito menor tocaba su trasero llegando a su miembro chupándolo y lamiéndolo mientras que Arion le hacia lo mismo a su hermano.

Kanon movía las caderas tanto como lo hacia Saga sobre él, pero de repente se detuvo su placer, Arion se había alejado de su miembro para besar a su hermano inclinándolo hacia atrás haciendo que cayera en la cama sobre su espalda tocando con su miembro la boca de Kanon quien no tardo en probarlo como si fuera el de su hermano quien estaba siendo comido por el de ojos rojos, Saga se entretenía acariciando y rasguñando su espalda y glúteos, pero el calor que seguía quemando en su cuerpo era mas fuerte que sus pensamientos, hizo a un lado a su alumno sorprendiéndolo ante tal acción y mas cuando el peliazul comenzó a lamer su ano introduciendo su lengua y luego uno de sus dedos, brinco ante tal acción, pero se dejo hacer por unos momentos viendo como el menor de los gemelos hacia le hacia lo mismo a su hermano.

Se separo después de unos momentos hiendo hacia Kanon y tumbarlo boca abajo sobre el colchón introduciendo uno de sus dedos, el peliazul emitió un gemido de dolor ante tal acto cerrando los ojos con fuerza al sentir otro dedo en su interior, los abrió un poco cuando su hermano lo tomo con ambas manos del rostro acercándose para besarlo con una pasión que ciertamente ya no estaba reprimida, ahora ya no resentía tanto la nueva invasión que estaba en su interior pero si cuando aquellos dedos fueron sustituidos por el miembro de su alumno, no pudo evitar el que unas cuantas lagrimas salieran de su ojos.

Saga, viendo el dolor de su hermano y aun sintiendo aquel quemante calor por su interior, lo agarro con ambas manos de los hombros empujándolo hacia atrás sentándolo junto con Arion para después sentarse lentamente sobre el miembro de Kanon, así quedaron unos momentos esperando que se acostumbraran, y entonces Arion empezó a moverse cuando Saga lo hizo, iban primero lento, sintiendo aquella intensidad en sus cuerpos, introduciendo todo el miembro del otro en su interior pero aquel placer que sentían era mucho como para sentirlo poco a poco, así que aumentaron la velocidad cada vez mas.

-Ahh… ahh… Kanon…

-Sa… Saga…

Arion frunció el ceño ante esto, poco a poco los inclino hacia delante para derribarlos sobre la cama, Kanon encima de Saga y él encima de Kanon, sus arremetidas eran mas fuertes y rápidas, mas profundas y placenteras, los tres habían perdido el control en un baile con sincronía perfecta en el cual ellos eran los protagonistas que se acercaban a su triunfo.

-Ahhh… voy… voy a llegar Kanon!

-Mmm… yo también… ahhh…

-Solo… solo un poco mas…

-Ahhh Kanon… te amo! –explotando dejando salir su esencia entre su hermano y él.

-Ahhhh!

-Mmmm!

Llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo dejando salir su esencia en el otro, el muchacho de ojos rojos salio del menor de los gemelos sentándose en cunclillas sobre la cama, mientras el peliazul seguía recostado en su hermano mayor, los tres poco a poco recuperaban el aliento, los gemelos se abrazaban mutuamente con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando su cercanía, mientras que el tercero los miraba furioso saliendo de la habitación dejando a los gemelos solos en su primera y ultima noche como amantes.

-Saga… -levantando la vista para ver sus ojos gemelos

-Mmm?

-también te amo… -se estiro un poco para sellar aquellas palabras con un beso, su eterno beso, ambos estaban de acuerdo en que ese amor duraría por siempre, seria eterno como sus constelaciones y nada podría separar aquello que fue destinado por los dioses, por ningún dios.

_**OOOOOO**_

****

Entrenaron al día siguiente como de costumbre pero se podía notar como había algo diferente en ellos, sus ojos tenían aquel brillo que dejaba a uno perdido y ciego por la intensidad que poseía, el menor de los gemelos fue llamado por el gran patriarca por lo que el mayor se quedo con su alumno Arion que ese día tenia una actitud desconcertante y se percibía algo extraño el su cosmo, de repente el chico salto hacia atrás dando por terminado el entrenamiento sin ninguna autorización.

-Que crees que estas haciendo Arion?

-Oh, sensei, enserio cree que yo necesito entrenar?

-Que? De cuando acá te cargas con una actitud así?

-Desde siempre, solo que la escondía para entretenerme un rato

-Ahh entonces dices que ya no necesitas entrenar mas por que eres muy fuerte ne? Que siempre lo haz sido ne?

-Así es, sensei

-Pero quien te crees que eres?

-Alguien muy superior a usted por supuesto –sonriendo cínicamente hacia el mayor que comenzaba a desesperarse y más con aquella sonrisa que le mostraba, burlándose de él

-Que? Ah… basta de bromas, que diablos es lo que te pasa?

-Tiene razón, es hora de acabar con el juego

Se acerco a Saga tomando su rostro con ambas manos besándolo de lleno, el otro que no se resistió, no regreso el beso, sabia lo que había pasado entre ellos, entre los tres y por eso mismo tenia sus sentimientos bien definidos, sabia a quien amaba y que ese amor lo era todo para él.

Arion sonrió ante aquella acción mordiendo los labios de su ex-maestro posando su mano izquierda en el pecho, que tenia un ligero brillo el cual el peliazul no podía notar ni sentir mas que un calorcito en ese lugar, uno que empezaba a ser molesto, y la otra en su nuca y sin que el otro pudiera reaccionar lo derribo poniéndose encima suyo sonriendo ante la expresión del otro.

-Escucha, lo que paso ayer fue placentero… pero no siento eso por ti, solo fue un incontrolable deseo, nada mas, debo agradecértelo por que sino fuera por ti Kanon y yo no nos hubiéramos acercado, no podríamos haber llegado por nosotros mismos hasta este punto.

El muchacho comenzó a reír ante aquellas palabras dejando un poco confuso a Saga a la vez que comenzaba a molestarse –Oh! No siente eso por mí? Me siento mal ante ello, maestro, pero al igual que usted amo a esa persona, y precisamente por eso le haré pagar por ello, por tener el amor de un Dios y no corresponderle, precisamente por amar a quien no debe, y por que quiero verle sufrir todo lo que sea posible, quiero que me de esa satisfacción, y tu me ayudaras con eso, y jamás pedí tu ayuda, ya no serás conciente de tus actos, tu cuerpo y tu mente serán míos…

-De que… -quedo paralizado de repente, apenas y podía respirar, vio como los ojos del otro se volvían de un ojo mas intenso, su mirada ahora era diferente, esa mirada totalmente fría y lujuriosa no pertenecía a nadie en el santuario, ninguna persona poseía aquellos sentimientos que sus ojos pudieran reflejar, nadie podía hacerle sentir ese miedo y no solo por dominarlo sino por que le haría daño a su hermano.

-Soy el dios Ares, soy tu Dios, soy quien posee tu cuerpo y tu mente, soy quien ama a tu hermano y quien te ayudara a matarlo –viendo los ojos temerosos como los de un cachorro sonrió mas mientras se inclinaba hacia su victima –En el fondo odias a tu hermano, lo odias por lo mismo de que lo amas, por que sabes que no podrás protegerlo y te hará sufrir con eso, y te estoy ayudando a aumentar aquel sentimiento, disfruta del espectáculo en donde ya no estarás presente, solo serás una pequeña parte en este cuerpo sin vida, solo lo verás sin poder hacer nada al respecto, disfruta de cómo poseo a tu hermano y les demuestro a ambos que aquel amor solo es su perdición.

Owari

Miauuuu pues no se si quedo bien, mal, muy mal Oo... pero espero haya sido de su agrado, si me comentan algo de este fic sere feliz - sino pues vere que no sirvo para esto XD... en fin, esta es mi contribuccion para esta seccion, besos!


End file.
